


how the turntables

by rachsw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben ‘lies about his first name’ Solo, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Eventual Fluff, F/M, Loss of Virginity, One Night Stands, Professor Ben Solo, Rey thinks his name is Kylo, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachsw/pseuds/rachsw
Summary: Rey has freshly graduated from high school and is going to start college in two months, to hopefully become a lawyer one day. After a falling out with her father and being kicked out of her house for the night, she decides to go down to the bar to clear her head. That’s when she meets him. What she didn’t know was that he would be her professor in two months time.





	1. first contact

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first ever fic ive written. im not expecting this to be good at all, I’m reallt just playing around with my thoughts and seeing what happens! If you could leave comments and give constructive criticism I’d really appreciate!   
> by the way, this is unbeta’d so if there happens to be any spelling mistakes or something please comment so and I’ll fix it! Thanks for reading!

Rey had barely graduated from high school a week ago and her dad was already on her back about moving out and becoming responsible. Rey understood, she did. But Rey had just turned eighteen, had a part-time job at the local grocery store and had just got accepted to the college of her choice. Rey understood but her dad didn’t. 

“Dad, please don’t bring this up now. Please just go do your own thing Karen,” Rey sighed. Karen was her dad’s girlfriend and Rey could not help but feel neglected ever since her dad started seeing Karen. Rey’s mum had died from cancer when she was thirteen, so it had just been Rey and her Dad for years. Her Dad had started seeing Karen about a year ago and apparently things were getting pretty serious. Rey had an inkling that her dad wanted her out of the house so that Karen could move in. 

“Rey! Do NOT speak to me like that. You’ve got to get your head out of your ass and grow up. If you think you’re going to be living here forever, you are NOT! You’re an adult now, take some responsib-“

“DAD! Get off my back! I’ve barely turned eighteen and graduated from high school, give me a chance to start college and work at my part-time job so then maybe I can afford to move out. You just want me out already so that Karen can move it, it’s selfish dad.”

“Get out,” Her Dad’s stern voice had lowered considerably. Tears started to gather in her tear ducts waiting to run down her face.

“What? Where am I supposed to go?” 

“You’re an adult. You have money and friends, you’ll find a place to be for tonight. Just stay out of MY house for tonight, Rey.” Dad’s voice wasn’t wavering, his choice was set in stone. She ran to her room, grabbed her house keys, phone, her purse and a jacket, not saying another word and left her home. Rey didn’t even have her own car yet so she trekked off to the bus stop, decidedly heading to a bar. Any bar would do, just not one within a 10 mile radius of her home. 

 

***

 

Rey rode on the bus for about half an hour before deciding to get off. She was on the outskirts of London CBD so finding a bar would be easy enough. After walking for about 10 minutes, she chose a place to walk into. It had a large green light-up sign which said ‘Kanata’s’. It seemed friendly enough so she wondered in. It wasn’t busy but there were a few people inside. Rey went straight to one of the stools directly at the bar. 

There was only one other person sitting at one of the stools. Rey decided to sit in the furthest stool away after realising it was a man. She took her seat and glanced up and saw the bartender looking at her expectantly. The bartender was a small, old lady with kind eyes. I could see her studying me and knew what she was about to ask.

“Can I please see your ID?” Rey opened her purse and showed her ID. Rey’s photo was hideous, so she always tried avoiding being asked but apparently she didn’t look eighteen. 

“Alright, what can I get you, young one?” Seriously, she wasn’t that young.

“A bourbon and coke, please,” Rey murmured. She felt like shit. She probably looked like shit as well, she didn’t even get to check herself before she left. Rey was wearing ripped blue denim jeans, tank top which was surprisingly low cut with her leather jacket. It was about nine‘ o’clock at night so it was reasonably chilly outside. She wasn’t wearing any makeup and her hair was thrown up in a single bun on the top of her head. The bartender handed her the drink and she murmured a thanks. The bartender walked off murmuring something about youth being ungrateful.

Rey glanced around the bar and that’s when she got a good look at the man sitting a few stools away. He had inky black hair which stopped a bit below the bottom of his ears, his nose was big and angular but it suited his face. The more she stared at his face, the more she realised how attractive he was. He looked muscular and brooding in the stool he was sitting on. Rey wanted him to stand up just to see how tall he was, she could tell he was massive. Rey forced herself to look away and sighed deeply. She guzzled half her drink in the first sip she took.

“Rough day? Rough night?” The very attractive man asked. His voice was so rich, deep and alluring that it took Rey a moment to realise he was talking to her. She looked up and saw that he was staring at her. Rey got lost in his deep brown, beautiful eyes. Before she looked like a creep just sitting there and staring, she responded.

“Um, yeah, you could say that. What about you?” Rey sounded dejected, well and truly dejected.

“You know, work and all the usual shit,” he replied, “what’s your name?”

Rey couldn’t help but let a blush rise to her cheeks. Rey pondered for a moment. Should she give this ridiculously attractive stranger, that was at least ten years her senior (she guessed), her real name? Rey squeezed her thighs together subconsciously, to relieve the ache that was starting to form at the apex of her thighs. Fuck, of course she’ll give a hot older man her name.

“My name is Rey, what’s yours?”

“Kylo,” he responded while shifting a few stools closer to her. He held out his hand for her to shake. She did so and the blush on her cheeks deepened. 

“So, Rey, what brings you here on a Sunday night?” Kylo asked as he licked his lips. Her gaze couldn’t help but to linger to the action. She quickly pulled her eyes away, as she considered once again, telling him the truth. She knew she definitely wouldn’t tell him that she was fighting with her dad, he would probably see her as a child. She could tell a white lie.

“I had an argument with my roommate, again, so he kicked me out for the night.”

“Ah, I see,” he responded. A silence settled between them. Almost awkward but then he broke the silence by asking the bartender for another drink. He then turned to her.

“How old are you, Rey?” He sounded determined. His gaze racked up and down her body, not so subtly checking her out. Rey knew she had to straight up lie if she wanted him to sooth the aching between her legs. Wait, what.

“I’m twenty-one,” she replied, her voice wavering. Kylo continued to stare at her and his gaze then locked on her chest. She looked down as well and saw that her tank top was showing a hint of cleavage. If it was possible, her blush deepened even more. “What about you?” She quickly added.

“Significantly older than you,” he smirked, “I’m twenty-nine.” Oh, if only he knew that her actual age was eighteen, eleven years older than her! 

“Oh nonsense. You’re not that much older than me,” she replied with a smirk of her own. Maybe she could get lucky tonight. She sculled the rest of her drink and ordered her next. Rey glanced at what Kylo was drinking and saw he was drinking neat whiskey. Typical. Well, he looked kind of rich if you looked at his watch and his jumper. He was wearing a Rolex, Rey’s eyes widened slightly when she noticed. His jumper was a black Tommy Hilfiger. 

“What do you do for living, Rey?” He asked, snapping her out of her reverie. Rey didn’t know what to say. She worked part-time at a grocery store for fucks sakes and had just graduated from high school. She was going to college to study to become a lawyer but she didn’t even know what type of lawyer yet. God, she was about to be caught out in a lie.

“I’ve got an internship at a law firm,” she replied, trying not to betray the lie, “and you?”

“That doesn’t matter for now, how long are you interning for?” He said, quickly changing the subject. She supposed that he wanted to keep that private, considering he seemed rich. 

“Um, hopefully till the end of the year? I’m hoping they’ll hire me afterwards.”

“Yes, certainly. I couldn’t see why they wouldn’t,” his voice went even lower than it previously had before. His eyes narrowed on Rey. The ache in between Rey’s thighs seemed to spike at the intense look in his eyes. Rey, once again, subconsciously squeezed her thighs. His gaze drifted down to the action. How the fuck was she getting this worked up over nothing? She was a virgin but her hymen had broken when she was about thirteen, the first and last time she had rode a horse. Hypothetically, if she were to sleep with Kylo tonight, it wouldn’t be messy and she could pretend she wasn’t a virgin. If she wanted to put up this facade she would have to act confident, like she knew what she was doing. Wait, why was she thinking this? Why was she so fucking drawn to this old man? Probably, just the alchohol but still, it felt like she was soaking.

Rey hadn’t even noticed her new drink sitting in front of her. She took a large sip for something to do. It had been nearly a minute since he responded and she hadn’t said anything back. She needed to put on her confident act, now, if she wanted to lose her virginity to the tall, muscular, sexy older man sitting next to her. Okay, she definitely wanted to fuck this man. She cleared her throat.

“What are you doing for the rest of the night?” She had asked, her voice surprisingly not wavering. She was proud of herself.

“Why are you asking, sweetheart?” Kylo smirked again. 

“Sweetheart? No, I’m hardly your sweetheart, but I could be? Do you want to get out of here?” She was so proud of how confident she sounded. She sounded like a woman with experience, not a girl that was a virgin. 

“Alright, sweetheart.” He replied, tipping back the rest of his drink down his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

Rey also sculled the rest of her drink and picked up her purse as she stood up. Rey felt buzzed and ready to take on the world. Rey’s confidence wasn’t a facade now.

“C’mon sweetheart, I’ll show you to my car.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta’d so if you come across any mistakes please just comment so I can edit it, thanks!

Before Rey had managed to leave the bar with Kylo, she quickly zipped into the toilet. She needed to calm down, her heart was going fucking crazy. She pulled out her phone to text her group chat, she needed to tell them what was happening just in case he was a psychopath or something.

**Rey**  
 _guys, im with this guy i met at a bar. i don’t think he’s a_  
psychopath but if i don’t let you guys know where i am  
tomorrow morning, call the cops lmaooo

**Finn**   
_bitch wtf who is this dude_

**Rose**   
_reyyyyy you’re gonna lose your virginity wtf_

**Rey**   
_ill see what happens but ill text you guys the address  
when i get there, love you_

**Poe**   
_rey wtf, kaydel and i are losing our shit right now_

 

***

 

 

Rey smiled to herself. She loved her friends but they didn’t need to know she was fighting with her Dad again. There were more pressing matters to worry about now.

Rey left the toilets to see Kylo standing outside. The alcohol she had consumed was in full effect now. She was so carefree and confident, it felt good for a change. Rey walked up to Kylo with a devilish smirk on her face.

“So, where are we going?”

“We’ll go to my apartment, it’s a five minute drive. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

“More than okay,” she replied with a grin now. The ache was still throbbing, it felt like she was about to collapse if she didn’t get a release soon. Yes, she was a virgin, but that didn’t mean she didn’t touch herself when she was horny. So she was quite familiar with how satisfying it was to relieve the throbbing.

Kylo lead the way to his car. Rey’s eyes widened considerably when she saw his car, it was a black Audi s8, she presumed. She didn’t say anything though, she just smiled when he opened the passenger door for her. Kylo drove fast, well as fast as he could in the outskirts of the city. He was obviously just as eager as Rey was. His left hand rested on Rey’s right thigh while he was driving, it was an understatement to say that she was growing wetter by the minute. Kylo squeezed his hand on her thigh as she squeezed her thighs together.

“Um, can I please have your address. Just to send to my friend, that is. It would be a pity if I went missing or something and my friends didn’t know where I was last.” Rey was looking at his face and saw his lips turned up. Did he find this amusing?

“You must be keen to do this then, even if you think there’s chance you’ll go missing,” he replied and let out a small laugh. She just narrowed her eyes at him, clearly unamused.

“Alright, sorry sweetheart,” he said as he saw the look on her face. He then gave her his address and she quickly texted it to the group chat.

“Thanks, how much further?”

“Wow, you really are keen. You’re getting me all excited.” Rey only smirked again in response. They finally arrived and they both practically jumped out the car. His apartment building was fairly big, she could only hope that his apartment was on one of the bottom floors so they didn’t have to ride the elevator for long. She didn’t think she could keep her hands off him for much longer. Rey felt Kylo grab her hand and lead her to the entrance. He was walking so fast, it almost felt like she was being dragged along. They reached the elevator and of course, he pressed level 11. The second highest level.

“This elevator ride better not be long,” she sighed. Kylo only smirked back at her. God, he really liked to smirk. Seeing him smirk sent tingles straight to her core. Something told Rey that he wasn’t really one to smile much but of course, she didn’t really know. The elevator doors opened and this time, Rey practically dragged him in. The doors closed and their hands were still together. They were alone and it was silent. It felt like she could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Suddenly, she was being held against the wall and soft, plush lips were connecting with her own. It only took half a second for Rey to kiss him back. Rey threw her arms around his neck and thread her fingers through his hair. She swallowed a moan that escaped from deep in Kylo’s throat. It felt like his hands were everywhere. He rubbed his groin on her belly and she could feel how hard and big he was. It was an understatement to say she was soaked now.

The elevator made a noise, indicating that the doors were opening. They quickly broke apart as a kid that looked about ten-years-old walked in. Seriously, who on the eighth floor is going up? Both Rey and Kylo glared a the boy who was in the elevator with them. The doors closed and the elevator resumed its journey, going up. The elevator stopper again and it was the eleventh floor. Rey breathed a sigh of relief. They basically ran out of the elevator, then Kylo lead the way to his apartment. He had opened the door and Rey had hardly walked through the entrance before she was being kissed again.

Rey felt his tongue, licking her lower lip demanding entrance into her mouth. Rey was more than happy to oblige. Rey felt herself being lifted of the ground and two very large hands holding her ass. Rey instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Rey could feel his hard length sitting right in the middle of her wet warmth. Rey moaned at the friction. She felt him walking to what she assumed was his room. Rey started grinding on his hardness for more friction. He literally growled and the noise went straight to her clit.

Rey was thrown on the bed, not roughly but in a passionate way. Rey kicked off her shoes and socks and then ripped off her jacket and tank top, without question. Rey was thankful she was wearing her push-up bra. It made her breasts look more full and perkier. Rey looked up to see Kylo, very obviously checking her out.

“You’re so sexy, I wanna fill you up,” he grunted. “Are you on birth control? Do you want me to wear a condom? I’m clean.” He quickly added. Rey moaned at his words. Rey wanted him to fill her up with his big cock. Wait, how was she even thinking these things? She laughed to herself for a second.

“I’m on the pill and I’m clean. Raw me, please. Fill me up,” Rey moaned again, at her own words. She didn’t know where these words were coming from, but they felt right and it was what she wanted. Rey was on birth control, even though she was a virgin. She uses it to regulate her periods and she had never been more thankful for that, then in this moment.

Kylo took his shirt off and Rey crawled forward to unbuckle his belt. Once his belt was undone, Kylo kicked his pants off. He was looming over her in just his briefs and Rey could see just how thick and hard he was, she wondered if he was going to fit. Rey immediately unclasped her bra and let her breasts free. Kylo basically pounced on Rey and started kissing her again, with so much hunger and lust in his eyes.

His kisses start trailing down her neck and she felt him bite a couple of times, she knew it was going to leave a mark. He got to her breasts and took her right nipple in his mouth while his hand caressed her other nipple. His free hand was undoing the zipper of her jeans and she lifted her hips up so he could pull them down. Rey’s hands were holding onto his shoulders. She’s didn’t really know what to do so she just lay there and took what he gave.

Rey kicked off her jeans and then they were both in just their underwear. Kylo started sucking on her left nipple now and a throaty moan escaped her lips. Her moan deepened when she felt his finger cup her mound through her panties. Rey was so glad that she happened to be wearing, a pretty pair.

“Fuck, you’re so wet. Is this all for me, sweetheart?” Kylo was obviously enjoying himself. Rey whined in response, it was all she could do. Kylo tugged at her panties and Rey lifted her hips so they could come off. Kylo had moved down to her knees so he could take off her panties and get a good look at her wet warmth.

“I want to taste you, you look so sweet.”

Rey had not been expecting this. She just thought he would fuck her then be done with it, but this, this was fucking amazing. Rey nodded and he literally dove to her pussy. His hands held her hips and she threaded her fingers in his hair.

His tongue was everywhere and Rey whined so loudly, she didn’t even sound like herself. She had never been this wet before. Kylo licked and then he found her clit and she bucked her hips so hard into his mouth.

“You taste so sweet, making me so hard,” he groaned. Rey then felt one finger enter her and after a moment he added a second. It didn’t hurt so much but she knew his dick would. She was so glad he was prepping her. He was sucking so hard on her clit and his fingers hit a sensitive spot inside of her that she had never found herself before.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna come soon!” She squealed.

“Come for me, baby girl. Come on my fingers, then you can come on my cock,” Kylo started thrusting his fingers deeper and it really hit that sweet spot. She could feel her release right there. It over took her so quickly, it was the fastest she had ever had an orgasm before. He continued licking at her, riding out her orgasm. Rey’s thighs were shaking and she was becoming too sensitive and that’s when he pulled his fingers out of her centre and lifted his mouth away. She moaned at the loss of his fingers and he moved up to kiss her.

“You’re such a good girl, coming so quickly on my mouth and fingers like that,” he was smirking again and she felt a new wave of wetness soak her core.

“I want you inside me, please, I need your cock,” she wailed. Once again, she did not know where those words came from but she felt her walls pulsing and it felt like her actual vagina was begging for his dick. Kylo had taken off his under wear and holy fuck. He was so much bigger than she had originally thought and it was an angry red colour. His cock looked as desperate as what her pussy felt right now.

“Are you alright? Is this still alright?” Kylo asked. It was actually really sweet of him to double check, but there was nothing she wanted more than him inside her right now.

“Yes, yes please. You’re so big, just go slow at first,” Rey panted. Kylo hummed in response as he lined up for her entrance. The tip was making its way inside of her and she felt it sting a bit. She was glad he had fingered her and made her come before, otherwise she wasn’t sure she could take him all in. He slowly eased in a bit more until he was nearly half way in. Rey felt tears in her eyes but quickly wiped them away. He couldn’t know he was taking her virginity so she kept her tears at bay.

“Fuck, fuck! You’re so tight and wet!” He screamed.

Rey had felt bold despite the stinging sensation in between her legs.

“I’m so wet for you, Kylo. Please, more.”

Yes, it was stinging but after a minute the stinging started to ebb away and it was more just a stretching feeling. Not bad but not great, but she knew as soon as his dick were to hit that sweet spot, she knew it would be the best pleasure of her life. He pushed all the way in until their hips met. Rey whined at the feeling. He stayed seated in her for about thirty seconds before Rey encouraged him to move, by thrusting her hips. He moaned at the feeling and started to pull out himself, then quickly thrusting back in. He hit Rey’s sweet spot and Rey squealed. Rey was so turned on and she needed it faster, she could already feel a second orgasm on its way.

“Faster, more!”

“Yes, baby girl. You’re such a good girl taking my cock like this!”

“I’ve never felt so full before, mm.”

Kylo picked up his speed, considerably and he was hitting that sensitive spot every time and making her toes curl. She could feel her release building again. It was so close.

“Yes just like that, Kylo! I’m gonna come again!”

“Yes baby girl, come on my cock!”

Rey felt her orgasm over take her body once again, except this time, it was so much more powerful and satisfying. She panted his name as she came. She felt her walls contracting on Kylo’s dick and making it so much tighter for him to fuck into.

“Come inside me, Kylo. Fill me up!” About five seconds later, Kylo let out the biggest moan/growl she had ever heard and felt a wetness feeling her up. Kylo came and she was so happy in that moment that he spilled his seed inside of her. It was so hot.

“Fuck! Rey!”

Rey just smiled in response as he started to pull out. He had filled her up so much, it started leaking out of her opening as she lay there sated.

“That was so good, Rey. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Rey hummed in response and felt a wave of tiredness hit her. Both Rey and Kylo yawned in unison.

“Sleep now, sweetheart.”

“Yes, I’m sleepy now. Thank you,” Rey said and she curled up behind is warm, hard body. Rey had never felt so much relief and satisfaction in her life, she was so happy that her Dad kicked her out of the house for the night. Sleep overtook Rey, and she dreamt about the man sleeping beside her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! So I don’t reallt know anything about uni/college, especially in England, so I’m just guessing. It’s not going to be accurate at all, im just writing this for fun.
> 
> Also this is unbeta’d so if there are any mistakes please comment and I’ll fix it!

 

Rey woke up the next morning to the sound of a door being shut. She jumped up and looked around taking in her surroundings. She knew where she was straight away, she wasn’t that drunk last night, just buzzed. Kylo wasn’t anywhere to be found in the bedroom. Rey felt the side of the bed he slept on and it was cold. Heat crept up onto her cheeks as she recalled the activities she participated in the night before. Rey felt sore all over, within reason though, he was fucking massive. At least she thought, she hadn’t had anything to compare it to.

Rey studied his bedroom and the alarm clock read 8:43am. Rey instantly panicked and quickly dressed. She didn’t know why she was panicking, but she certainly felt unwanted and like she was intruding. Rey opened her purse and pulled out her phone, knowing that her group chat would’ve blown up. Rey quickly sent her friends a text saying she was fine and about to go home.

Just as Rey was about to leave the bedroom, she saw a note on the bed side table closest to her that had her name on it. Rey instantly figured out he must’ve left and that was the sound of the door closing that woke her up. Rey hesitantly opened the note, thinking that it would be a letter of rejection and asking to never see her again. That’s what happened during a one-night-stand, right? Rey was certainly surprised to find that it was anything but that.

_Rey,_   
_Sorry, I had to leave. I had something on that_   
_I had to attend to. Please help yourself, to_   
_anything in the house._   
_I had a lot of fun last night and was wondering_   
_if we could do this again some time._   
_My number is 020 xxxx xxxx._   
_-Kylo_

Rey saved the number in her phone, knowing she was never going to call him. She didn’t know why he bothered giving her his number, he obviously never wanted to see her again. A one-night-stand is just that, a one-night-stand, right? She was recalling how good last night felt. It felt so right, despite him being a complete stranger. He made her come twice and that was something she had never done herself before. Maybe she could call him. No. Certainly not. She couldn’t be that girl, the girl that was the type to hope for something more when it was very clearly just an easy fuck for him.

Rey, her mind set, left the bedroom and out the front door, leaving no trace that she was ever there.

  
***

Rey returned home at about 9:45am. She didn’t see her Dad, so that could have only meant that Karen came over last night after she had been kicked out. She went straight to her room to get a change of clothes and went straight into the shower. She made the water as hot as she could take it, to try ease the soreness that had overtaken her muscles. Rey washed the dried up come that coated her thighs. Yuck! Why did she let him come inside her? She was on the pill it would be fine.

Rey spent the rest of her day lying in bed watching Netflix. She kept switching between Brooklyn Nine-Nine and The Vampire Diaries, she seriously couldn’t do much else for the day, she was just too sore. She also couldn’t be happier she didn’t get rostered on at the grocery store on Monday’s. Now that she had graduated from high school and was waiting for college to start, she had so much free time, so the grocery store rostered her on for most weekdays.

After her non-productive day, of staying in bed and avoiding her Dad, she let sleep over take her.

***

  
The next few weeks that followed had been alright. Things between her Dad and her were getting a little bit better. She hadn’t had a huge argument that resulted her in being kicked out again but that was probably because she had started packing some things getting ready to live on campus at college. She hadn’t really seen her friends that much because she was working all the time. And she most definitely hadn’t contacted Kylo and he hadn’t found a way to contact her.

Rey was also eager because within the next two weeks she would be getting her schedule for college. She was attending Coruscant which was in London, thankfully, so it was close to her home. Rose and Rey were going to the same school and they were both doing mostly the same courses. Rey couldn’t have been happier that one of her closest friends would be with her, especially for her first year starting college.

Rey knew that Rose was really distraught about having to be attending school without Finn, in fact, Finn wasn’t even going to college. Finn was Rey’s best friend, really, they were like brother and sister. They had been friends since they were six-years-old and it was only them until about year nine, when they met Rose and Kaydel. Rey and Finn were still inseparable but after about a year of being friends with the two girls, Finn and Rose had started dating. It was heartbreaking for Rey, not because she wanted Finn in that way, but because he was like her brother and now she didn’t have all his attention. It sounded selfish and she knew it, but Rey had trouble making friends, especially after her mother died.

Finn was the only one there for her when her mother died. Sure, her dad was there, but he was even more of a mess than what Rey was at the time. Rey knew she would always have Finn, but when he started dating Rose, it didn’t change but it just didn’t feel the same. Despite Rey’s selfish feelings, she was happy for the two of them.

Rose and Rey were now about to start college and Finn got a full-time job as a mechanic at Falcon Mechanics, just a twenty minute walk from Coruscant. Rey and Rose had decided to apply to live on campus, especially for the first year, to ensure they were never going to late for any classes and Rose knew that Rey’s dad was giving Rey a hard time at home.

Rey really loved her friends but for some reason, she just had a bad feeling that this year was not going to go the way she planned.

***

“Rose! Don’t put that there!”

“Well, Rey, your things are taking up the majority of the space in the room. I’ve got no where else to put it.”

“Fine, give me twenty minutes to sort my stuff o-“ Rey said as she choked on nothing and a wave of nausea took over her. Rey sprinted to the toilet to chuck her guts up. The past week had consisted of packing, working and vomiting. Rey had no idea what was wrong with her but she narrowed it down to stress and nervousness. That was the only explanation, because a stomach bug usually didn’t last this long. Rey had also missed her period but she just ignored it, and said it was stress.

“Rey, are you alright?” Rose called from the other room. She wasn’t really feeling good at the moment but she was probably just tired and needed to rest.

“Um, yeah, you know I’m just going to lie down and rest and drink some water. I must be really exhausted.”

“You know it’s the first day of classes tomorrow, are you going to be alright?”

“Yes! I’m going to be fine! What classes do we have tomorrow?” Rey said as she walked back into the room. Rey had been so lucky to have all the same classes as Rose. They couldn’t believe it when they got their schedules.

“Um, I’ll check,” Rose hummed and pulled out her phone. “At 9am, english with Professor Solo, at 12pm, economics with Professor Mitaka and at 3pm, political science with Professor Phasma.”

“Okay, I’m going to get my books together for tomorrow and call it a night.”

“What! No, Rey! We have to go out, we are seeing Finn, remember? It’s only 7pm!” Rose whined.

“Rose, we have been unpacking all day and I’m exhausted, I’m having a shower and sleeping.”

“Fine, I’m going to leave now then so I don’t disturb you.”

“Okay, bye Rose.”

“Bye Rey! Feel better!”

Rey did just that. Have a shower and fall asleep.

  
***

  
Rey woke up the next morning to her alarm screeching so loudly in her ears. She sat up and saw the time, 8:30am, great. Rose was already up and dressed and she placed a coffee in my hand.

“Good morning Rey! Are you excited for today?” Rose was walking around the room, beaming and with so much energy.

“Ugh, I wanna sleep but I suppose. Obviously, you are very excited.”

“Yes I am! C’mon, drink your coffee and get dressed, I want to get a good seat!” Rose was practically squealing now. Rey groaned in response but she did obey and they were out the door within 15 minutes after Rey woke up.

“We have fifteen minutes and the English department is like a five minute walk, I checked around this morning.”

“Jesus, what time did you wake up?”

“About 7am. Walk faster Rey, I already said I want a good seat.” At the pace Rose was walking, it felt like she was running. Rey felt so out of it but the only thing she could hope for was that she didn’t vomit today, it would be so embarrassing if it happened during a class. They finally reached the lecture room and Rey couldn’t believe how big it was. It was already about a quarter of the way full.

“There’s still plenty of front row seats, Rey! We are sitting there,” Rose whisper shouted. Rey just followed behind Rose, maybe if Rey didn’t feel so drained, she could have felt a little more enthusiastic.

As Rey sat, her mind randomly wondered off and she started thinking about Kylo. He always jumped her thoughts when she least expected it but she always pushed the thoughts away. Today, however, it was like her brain was trying to tell her something. She thought about that night and how they hadn’t used a condom and how she hadn’t taken her pill because she got kicked out of the house. It hit her all at once. No. It couldn’t be true. How could she have only just realised this when she was sitting and waiting for her first ever college lecture and the professor to arrive? A new wave of nausea washed over her and she knew she was about to vomit.

Rey jumped out of her seat and ran up the stairs, two steps at a time, with her hand over her mouth. When she was just about the reach the door, it flew open and she collided with a tall, large body. She looked up, hand still over her mouth and tears starting to well in her eyes, as her eyes met with Kylo. She gasped and Kylo was staring wide eyed. Rey’s vomit was coming up, there was no stopping it now. Over his shoulder she saw a rubbish bin, just next to the door, so she pushed past him and emptied her guts into the trash. She could feel, the now full, lecture room staring at her. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she faced the room. Kylo was still staring wide eyed, as she went back down the stairs, with her head down, to the front row to sit back next to Rose.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Rose whispered. Rey shook her head as a tear escaped from her eye. Rey wiped her eyes and looked at the front and Kylo was now there, still staring.

He cleared his throat as his eyes finally looked around the room. “Good morning, I’m Professor Ben Solo and welcome to Introduction to English,” he spoke and another tear left Rey’s eye. _Ben?_ Rey thought. _Isn't his_ name _Kylo?_

The rest of lesson was characterised by him explaining expectations, going through the reading list, assignments and awkward eye contact. He cleared his throat at the end of the lesson eyes on me, “Miss?” he asked.

“Miss Johnson,” she replied, and she could feel her hands shake.

“Could you please stay back for a moment?”

Rey nodded and turned to Rose and told her to go. This was going to be a conversation that absolutely no one could know about.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, I love getting comments so please if you can, let me know what’s good or what’s bad, thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey readers, im sorry this has taken a long time but idk I guess life has sort of got in the way and I have to admit a lot of my free time went to binge reading other fics (sorry). updates will be sporadic as im heading towards the last term of my school year which basically consists of revision and exams, but after they will become more frequent! hopefully the next update after this will be sooner as well. thank you so much for reading!  
> Also this is unbeta'd, so if ive missed any mistakes, i apologise in advance
> 
> TW: mention of abortion

 

Rey stood in the room awkwardly, waiting for everyone to clear out. Rey was surprised, and extremely relieved that no one stayed back after the lecture to ask any questions. Kylo or _Professor Ben Solo_ , was standing behind the wooden desk looking at her expectantly. Rey averted her eyes quickly. She felt nauseous again, but this time from nervousness. Kylo cleared his throat while Rey kept her eyes trained on the ground.

 

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect this, _Rey_ ,” Kylo murmured while emphasising on her name. She didn’t know what to say. Fuck! What had she told him that night at the bar? That she was an intern at a law firm? God, she had never been caught out in a lie so badly. “ _Rey_ , I thought you had an internship at a law firm? Clearly, I have been deceived. You’re also in a freshmen English class, I doubt you’re twenty-one like you said.”

 

“Sorry,” Rey whispered. Her eyes hadn’t lifted from the ground once and her face was burning up, she could only imagine how red her face was. Kylo didn’t respond right away. Rey heard him grunt as he let out a breath of air.

 

“How old are you, Rey?” Kylo sounded despondent, he very clearly knew that she was far off twenty-one years old.

 

“I’m eighteen,” Rey practically whimpered. She was so overwhelmed, so very overwhelmed. There was still the ringing thought in the back of her mind, of the very possibility that she could be pregnant. It was practically impossible though, surely she would not have fallen pregnant the _one_ time she had sex, with _one_ person, the _one_ time Rey had not taken her birth control tablet. It was impossible, right? Rey wouldn’t voice that concern though, but every single cell in her body was basically screaming the fact that she knew the truth.

 

“Right.”

 

“I should g-,” Rey was in the middle of saying before she was interrupted.

 

“No. Absolutely not. You’re going to have to tell me, why exactly you decided to lie to me! Rey, I could get in trouble. We both could get in trouble,” Kylo seethed. Rey could feel the building lump in her throat and the downtown of her lips. She was trying so hard, her hardest not to breakdown, in front of this man. This ridiculously sexy man, that she never thought she would see again. Rey choked back a sob. Rey briefly looked up at him and she could just see the look of pity that painted his face. Soon after, her sad reverie was broken and it was replaced by a seething look on her face.

 

"Excuse me? Kylo, or perhaps it is Ben? I'm not too sure, because as it turns out, I'm not the only person here to have lied about something on that night!" Rey hissed. "How dare you stand here and scold me for something that we _both_ done." At least he had the decency to look sheepish. Was that a blush rising on his cheeks? No, he was probably just ashamed, she thought. She really was just an easy fuck for him and the truth of that settled deep in her bones.

 

 

“Ben, is my name but Kylo is the name I use when...” he trailed off and it made Rey see red. He was such a hypocrite!

 

“The name you use when you fuck easy girls, you never want to see again?” _despite leaving a note with your number._ Kylo stayed silent and the silence was enough of a message itself. They both stood in silence for a minute, that felt like the most slow agonizing hour of her life. "Okay well, now that you are done reprimanding me, I suppose I should go."

 

"Rey, we still have much to talk about. No one can know. We _will_ get in trouble, and we both do not want that. It was a one night thing, to be never spoken about again."

 

"Mmph."

 

"What?"

 

"You wanted more than a one night thing," Rey squeaked while trying to hold back a grin. "You left me a cute little note." _Oh_ , he was definitely blushing now.

 

"Which you ignored," Kylo -Ben- said. Did he sound hurt? No, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. His tone hardened, "for better or for worse, but in this case, better. Rey, our relationship will be strictly professional from here on and out."

 

"Of cour-," Rey hiccupped and the bile was rising up her throat again. Oh god, no no no no no no not now. But it was coming, _again_.

 

"Rey, are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern which she completely missed, because she was sprinting back up those stairs to the bin she knew occupied the area by the door. She emptied her guts into the bin, once again. She could only be thankful for the fact that it was only her and her Professor in the lecture room instead of a whole class. As she finished coughing up the last of her bile, Ben was standing by her at the door, with his belongings in his hands. Pity, again. Pity was the look on his face. "Rey, you should take the rest of the day off. I can email the Professor's for your other classes to let them know. Maybe see a doctor as well. Will you be alright?"

 

"MmmHmm," she hummed in response as she nodded. "Was that all?"

 

"For now," he grunted as he opened the door and left. She stood there for a good five minutes replaying the conversation in her head. _Our relationship will be strictly professional_ , well how the fuck could she do that when she knew what he looked like naked. When she knew what it felt like with his tongue tasting her most intimate parts. When she knew how full she felt with his cock fully seated inside of her. When she knew how he looked when he came so deeply inside of her. And how could she possibly forget that he was the first man to ever fuck her. _God_ , she needed to get back to her dorm and with that she finally left the lecture room.

* * *

 

The first thing Rey did when she got back to her dorm room was freak the fuck out. That infuriating man was her professor, and she could be pregnant. That thought alone sent her into another spiral of dread and panic. Rose wasn't anywhere to be seen in the room so she took advantage of that and just wept. She finally broke out of her reverie when her phone sounded off and demanded she looked at it.

 

**Rose**

_hey umm where did you go? i was waiting outside for a bit then went to the coffee shop, did you want anything_

 

Rey smiled. She really, really loved her friend but it killed her to think that she couldn't tell her what was going on. The only person she would consider spilling her dirty little secret to was Finn. She couldn't risk it though, he would almost definitely tell Rose straight away.

 

_If_ and only _if_ she was pregnant, she would be truly alone. Her father would most likely disown her. Hell! He couldn't wait for her to get the fuck out of their home let alone be understanding and patient enough to help Rey raise a baby.

 

Finn would probably be so disappointed in her. She didn't even want to think of what he would say or do if she was pregnant and whatever Finn would do, Rose would follow. Of course she would have Poe and Kaydel to talk to but, she wasn't that close with them. She was really only friends with them because of Finn and Rose, she only saw Poe and Kaydel when they were all hanging out together. Besides, whatever she told to Poe or Kaydel would very quickly find its way to Finn.

 

Rey sighed. First and foremost, she needed to respond to Rose and then she needed to actually find out if she was pregnant.

 

**Rey**

_im in our room at the moment but im about to go out for a walk, so don't get me anything. thanks tho_

 

**Rose**

_okay don't forget we have economics at 12pm_

 

**Rey**

_im having the rest of the day off, im not well. im actually going to a doctor now_

 

**Rose**

_okay, hope you feel better see you later xx_

 

And with that Rey left her room.

 

* * *

"Rey Johnson?" the doctor called. Rey managed to get in a walk in appointment, at least something was going right today. Rey stood and followed the lady doctor into the practise room.

 

"So, Rey, what can I help you with today?"

 

"Well, umm, I've been feeling nauseous and have been vomiting for the past week, I think? At first I thought it to be a stomach bug, maybe? But now, I'm not so sure. I've been feeling fine throughout the day, just tired. I didn't want to go to the store, just in case someone saw me, but I'd like to take a pregnancy test," Rey felt like she was babbling. She was just so scared, so, so scared.

 

"Okay, we can do that. I'll just need to ask a few questions beforehand. You're eighteen, right?" she assures with a smile. Rey nods in response. "Okay, so, are you sexually active?"

 

"One time. Yes."

 

"How long ago was that?"

 

"About two months ago."

 

"Okay, were any contraceptives used?"

 

"Ummm, sort of? Well, we didn't use a condom but I'm on the Diane tablet and have been since I was fifteen to regulate my periods. But the night this happened, I can't remember taking it because I wasn't home for that night."

 

"So you are on the pill, but you think you may have forgotten to take it that one night?"

 

"Yes."

 

The doctor was scribbling some notes from the information Rey had given her.

 

"Rey, did he ejaculate inside of your vagina?"

 

"Yes," Rey whispered and she felt so ashamed. How could she be so stupid? That's a rookie mistake! Although, she does suppose she was -is- a rookie, when it comes to sexual intercourse.

 

"Okay Rey, I'll get you to urinate in a plastic jar, which I'll get in a moment, and then we will test the urine and see what the results are. If you are pregnant, we can tell you how many weeks along you are and talk about your options from there. If you aren't pregnant, we will have to see what is making you sick." The lady doctor smiled. Rey looked at her name tag then responded.

 

"Thank you, Doctor Organa."

 

"Please, call me Leia," she smiled as she gave Rey the plastic jar. Rey smiled in response and left to go to the toilet.

 

Rey stepped into the toilet and let out a deep breath. It would be okay, she would figure it out. She successfully filled the plastic jar, without getting any pee on her hand. Small victories. She washed her hands then took the little jar of danger back to the doctor - Leia she said her name was.

 

"Thank you Rey, this will take a few moments."

 

Rey sat in silence. If the test is positive, it would be life altering. It would be life altering in a terrifying and horrible way. Her life, her dreams, would quite literally be over. Only a minute had passed before Leia broke the silence.

 

"Rey, the test has come back positive. You're pregnant," Leia said softly. Rey could feel tears pooling in her eyes as she stared blankly at the ground. "About eight weeks."

 

Rey nodded then began to sob. Tears fell freely down her face. She heard footsteps nearing her then felt a hand gently squeezing her shoulder, as she sobbed hysterically into her hands.

 

"Rey, honey. It will be okay. I promise it will be okay. You have plenty of options you can look into."

 

"What will I do?" Rey whimpered.

 

"I'll tell you something, honey. I have a son and I fell pregnant with him when I was twenty years old. His father is ten years older than me and it was horrifying at the time. A huge mistake but a blessing none the less. I was terrified and if I wasn't so in love with my sons father at the time, I probably wouldn't have been able to go through with it. I had a good support system that consisted of friends and family and I got through it. That was thirty years ago now and my son and I are okay. Rey, whatever you decide, just know that you will be okay," Leia said reassuringly. Leia's story was somehow calming, at least she had an idea of what Rey was going through.

 

"Thank you. Thank you so much. But what should I go first from here. I don't know what to do."

 

"I can't decide that for you, honey. But if I was you, I would talk to the father. If abortion is an option for you, then you have up to the ten week mark to decide, so then you can make an appointment."

 

"I-I-I don't think abortion is an option. I don't think I could do it," Rey whispered as fresh tears fell down her face.

 

"That's okay, Rey. It is your decision. If you decide to keep the baby, I do suggest you tell the father. He will be your biggest support through out your pregnancy."

 

"Tell the father?" Rey echoed.

 

"Yes, honey. I think that would be a wise first decision." Leia smiled softly.

 

"Thank you so much, Leia. Your advice has been helpful."

 

"It's more than okay. If you want to come by again, by yourself, with the father or family and friends to talk about options and what will happen from here on, then don't hesitate to book an appointment. Ask for me sweetie, okay?"

 

"Okay, thank you so much, I really appreciate it," Rey smiled. Rey left the doctors office which was a ten minute walk from campus.

 

With her mind set, the first person she would tell was the baby's father, _Ben._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. comment your thoughts, I love to read about what you think and how i can improve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i cannot believe how long it has taken me to write this and finally publish it. im really sorry as well because this isnt really that long. ive thought about deleting this story many times and rewriting it because i know this is not to the best of my ability. id really like to re write and go back and add more details and neaten up the story as a whole because i feel its a bit all over the place. also ive just started year 12 so its really hard to say how often updates will be. im sorry for being so unreliable, but i hope you enjoy regardless

It was next to impossible to act nonchalant when she was stuck in her shared dorm room with Rose. It sounded so bitter, but Rey could have really used some alone time. In fact, she needed it.

 

She needed to devise a plan on how to tell Ben Solo, her professor, that she was pregnant with his child. She had the perfect script planned out in her head, but the reality was that she had no idea how Ben would react. Would he be disgusted, so much so that he wouldn’t say a word? Would he not care? Would he want to be a part of this child’s life? There were so many possibilities as to what could happen, she didn’t want to think about it. What if –

 

“Rey? What’s wrong?” Rose spoke.

 

“Oh, nothing. I’m fine, why?”

 

“Rey, you’re crying. What’s wrong?” Rose spoke with a worried look etched on her face. That’s when Rey recognised the wetness that coated her cheeks and tears that trickled down her neck and beneath her top. Rey couldn’t help the sob that escaped her throat as she began to cry in earnest. Rose rushed over to her and enveloped her in a hug and let her cry freely onto her shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, Rey. You can talk to me, or not talk to me if that’s what you need. Just know that I’m here no matter what. And Finn of course. Remember that we love you,” Rose whispered, and it seemed to sooth Rey. Just a bit. Rey pulled back from Rose’s embrace and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

 

“Thank-you Rose, I really appreciate it. I just need to keep this to myself for a little bit,” Rey finally spoke, her voice sounding hoarse. “I’m just going to go to bed, it’s been a long day.”

 

“That’s okay, do you think you’ll go to classes tomorrow?” Rose asked. It took a minute for Rey to answer. She really didn’t want to, knowing on what she was planning on doing tomorrow after a particular class. The dread that followed that thought made Rey nauseous all over again.

 

“Yes, I will. Um, What classes do we have again tomorrow and what times?” Rey was already so horrible at this thing called university.

 

“Economics at 9 am, Political Science at 12 pm and English at 3 pm,” Rose informed and it came as a small victory that she happened to have English last on her schedule tomorrow, as she had no idea how a certain conversation would go.

 

***

 

Rose woke her up again bright and early for their 9 am, but this time thankfully without coffee. Rey didn’t know if she could drink coffee now, considering her… condition. Their 9 am class passed and so did their 12 pm class and Rey had absorbed absolutely nothing from her two classes. In one ear and out the next. Her mind was -expectedly- elsewhere. She checked the time and it was 2:43 pm. 17 minutes. And Rose had an obsession with arriving ten minutes early to every class they had had thus far, so it didn’t surprise Rey when Rose asked if she was ready to leave their room for their next class. Rey had just nodded and collected her things and prepared herself for what was to come.

 

When they had arrived at the lecture room, their previous seats from the day before were still free, so Rose practically skipped down the steps with an excitement Rey couldn’t quite fathom. God, when had Rey become such a negative person? Rey had only thought for a second that she had always been that way before her thoughts were interrupted.

 

 It was just as Rey sat in her seat beside Rose, that she heard the doors swing open and a pair of heavy footsteps climb down the stairs. She didn’t even have to turn to look to know who was approaching the front of the lecture room. Rey checked the time. 2:56 pm. Still an agonizing four minutes of sitting there feigning ignorance. She kept her eyes down, adamant to not make eye contact. She could have sworn she felt his eyes staring down at her. She briefly tilted her head up to find that her suspicions were correct. He was staring right at her. She looked away as fast as she could, and Rose didn’t seem to notice anything that has transpired between the two.

 

“Good afternoon, everybody,” Ben began, gaining everybody’s full attention. That’s just the type of effect he had on his students or people in general.

 

Just like the rest of her classes, this class also went by with Rey in a muddled mindset. It wasn’t until Rose was tapping her shoulder, alerting her that they could, that realised what was going to come now. Rey’s heart rate went up dramatically, and the cold feeling of nausea was coming to say hello again.

 

“Oh, right. I’ve just got to stay back, ask a few questions. I’ve been a bit out of it,” Rey explained to Rose. She smiled and let Rey know that she would be waiting in their room. Rey nodded then swallowed as she watched Rose leave. Now that the hall was almost empty, the tension in the air was palpable. So thick, that she could almost visibly see it in the atmosphere that surrounded them.

 

Rey left her belongings on her seat and turned to face Ben. He was already staring at her, but his gaze shifted as he watched the last student exit the lecture room. Now they were truly alone.

 

“Um, h-hi?” Rey stuttered and it sounded like a question to her own ears. God how was she supposed to speak. It felt like she couldn’t function.

 

“Are you feeling better, from yesterday?” Ben asked, surprising Rey. Rey blushed. Physically, yes, but mentally? Socially? Spiritually? Emotionally? Nope. She felt so much worse.

 

“Y-yes, um, in a sense.”

 

“Good then.”

Awkward silence. The silence continued on for about another 30 seconds while Rey was fidgeting with her hands before Ben spoke again.

 

“What is it, Rey?” Ben asked, voice soft. “We can’t continue a – this,” he says pointing between the two of them.

 

“I know,” Rey says voice quiet, yet somehow disappointed. She just needed to say what she needed and then she could leave, with some peace in him knowing and then being able to make some big decisions. “I’m – I’m not here to… do that.”

 

“Then, is it something about the work?” Ben asked confused, as he chewed on his lips.

 

“No, not particularly.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Silence, then…

 

“I’m pregnant,” Rey choked out. Ben’s face paled considerably.

 

Silence.

 

Rey’s lower lip trembled, and she felt the tears begin to run down her face as she silently cried. Ben looked like he was about to faint, or maybe even sprint up those stairs and leave her alone again. She didn’t know what would be worse.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, I understand,” Rey choked out. Ben’s face softened a tad as if he just realised that Rey was clearly upset about this situation. He worked at his lower lip and then,

 

“Is it mine?” he whispered.

 

“You’re the only person I’ve ever slept with, so yes, it’s very much yours.”

 

“What? You – you’re a virgin? Or you were a virgin?” Ben’s voice heightened like he was distressed. Rey could only nod in response as more tears slipped down her face.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Rey flinched.

 

“No, shit, fuck, sorry. I’m – I don’t know what to say. I fucked an 18-year-old girl from the bar, took her virginity and got her pregnant. It’s just my fucking luck.”

 

Rey whimpered and she instantly saw the look of hurt and regret on his face. He approached her slowly, then hesitantly put his arms around her and wrapped her up against his body. He tucked her head in the crook of his neck as he patted her hair.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I was just – I am just shocked. I’m sorry,” Ben spoke quietly into her ear. She could only nod into his neck, she couldn’t produce words. This had gone simultaneously worse and better than she expected. “I’m so sorry Rey, please forgive me?”

 

“It’s okay, I forgive you. It’s a lot,” Rey’s voice cracked as he pulled back from her, slowly, “it’s a lot to take in and I don’t know what to do.”

 

Ben nodded in agreement, as they stood, not a foot apart, and stared at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> did you think he would react this way? let me know what you thought in the comments and what you hope will come next.
> 
> by the way, thank you so much for over 100 kudos, i really appreciated that and continue to do so
> 
> also, this is unbeta'd so if there are any critical mistakes that i missed please dont hesitate to point them out

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hopefully I update regularly   
> leave a comment and let me know what could be better, thanks guys


End file.
